


Maybe This Time

by wesawbears



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21977875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesawbears/pseuds/wesawbears
Summary: Against all odds, Theon survives after the Battle of Winterfell. With Sansa's help, he figures out where to go from here.
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Sansa Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Maybe This Time

When Theon fell in the Godswood, he remembered feeling at peace, sure he had redeemed himself, but also positive that this was the one thing there was no coming back from. Stabbed through the gut by the Night King was surely his end and in truth, he did not expect to wake.

He did wake, however, and was surprised to find Lady Sansa at his bedside, overcome with delight that he was well. He could still feel the cool touch of her hand on his brow, the clutch of her fingers on his arm as she wept with relief. He hadn't known how to comfort her, but she didn't seem to expect him to speak. He just let her sit close and marveled that she was there at all.

Now that his recovery was moving along, however, he had to face the unexpected after. Living was a prospect so foreign to him that he lived most of his days in Winterfell as a ghost. While people didn't sneer at him (at least openly), they also kept him at an arm's length. He saw Sansa occasionally, but he usually made himself scarce, unsure what to say.

He was wandering the grounds one such afternoon when he stopped short at the sight of Sansa standing on one of the upper platforms, dainty hands resting on the edge. She looked worlds away from the frightened, withered girl he'd leapt to freedom with long ago. He supposed he was worlds away from the creature he had been.

Before he could turn to leave, she looked up and her mouth opened in surprise. "Theon," she called, softly and smiled even softer. It took his breath away that she would look at him like that and he was helpless to ignore her.

"My lady," he said, but she shook her head.

"You don't need to call me that. We've been through too much for all that."

He nodded. "Sansa."

She smiled and looked out at the grounds below them. "It's hard to believe it's the same place it was when we were children."

He nodded. That felt like another lifetime. "It is."

She continued, "I hated being in the yard. I had to pull up my skirts and you told me I had knobby knees."

He laughed a little and the sound was unfamiliar to him. "You did have knobby knees."

She pursed her lips, but there was a smile behind it. "And now?"

"I think you've grown into them."

A faint blush appeared on her cheeks. He had surprised both of them. It had been a long time since he had even thought of making a girl blush, but now it seemed all he wanted was to make Sansa look like that.

She regained her composure quickly and said, "Have you given any thought to what you'd like to do once you're recovered?"

"I have."

"And?"

"I could return to the Iron Islands. My sister will be needing help."

"I...yes. I suppose she would."

"Unless you should have need of me?"

"I wouldn't presume to tell you what to do. You aren't my subject."

He smiled a little. "Sansa not telling someone what to do? There's a first."

She gave him a look that was so...her that he couldn't help laughing. It felt strange, but he could get used to it.

When they had finished laughing, she looked back out and said, "I don't want you to stay because you feel you owe me. I want you to be allowed to make your own decisions."

He shook his head a little. "Never been very good at that. But...coming back for you is a decision I'll never regret."

"Yes?"

He nodded. "I would be honored to stay. As long as you'll have me."

She turned back to him and looked for once as though the world was not weighing on her shoulders. "Of course I'll have you."

He placed his hand over hers on the banister, as scandalous as they could be for now, and looked out at the grounds. No other words were needed. He was hers, and she was his. That was all that mattered.


End file.
